


I'm so dirty babe

by adorablygerard



Category: MCR - Fandom, My Chemical Romance, my chem - Fandom
Genre: Black Parade, Black Parade Era, Bottom Gerard, Bottom Gerard Way, BoyxBoy, Gay, M/M, MCR, Smut, Top Frank, Top Frank Iero, my chemical romance - Freeform, prodjekt revolution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 16:41:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5878060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorablygerard/pseuds/adorablygerard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I was pretending that we were dating." Was the only thing Frank had to say to change everything.<br/>Aka: I had a dream and this is the only quote I remember so I had to make Frerard smut from it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm so dirty babe

It was a normal night, well as normal as it gets with being in a semi famous emo band on tour for a good two months being shoved onto a tour buss and sleeping in little above average hotels. Frank and Gerard were in their shared hotel room. It’s an unspoken rule between the band. Not because anything sexual or romantic, it’s just that they were well off with each other.

There had been questions though, Mikey once ask but Gerard was quick to deny but the rosy cheeks he had gotten made Mikey skeptical which turned into a whole “Don’t fuck your bandmates because it will end badly.” speech. Which by the way Gerard had completely tuned out, he knew it was for the better but he just can’t. There were times were Gerard has told himself to stop liking Frank but every time he saw Frank casually walk by he knew he was fucked. This was never really a thing until the end of the Revenge tour. One wet dream and a quick jerk off later he told himself that it was only a one time thing and it didn’t mean anything. But after 3 more times and him fingering and jerking himself off pretending like it was Frank he knew it was, in fact, something more.

Now they were just chilling on Frank’s bed talking. Gerard loved it when Frank talked, they way his eyes light up and his smile when he found himself funny. It was two days after Projekt Revolution, they've kissed on stage before of course but Projekt Revolution was a whole different spectrum. The grinding, the crotch touching, and of course the kissing. Gerard wanted more but he knew that Frank didn’t like him, and it hurt like a motherfucker. Here Frank was just talking about some new video game that came out when Gerard started to fiddle with his hands. Frank started to laugh, Gerard looked up, “ What?” he asked confused. “ Oh nothing.” Frank returned a smug on his face. Okay now Gerard is confused and curious. “ Frannnkkkk what is it?” Gerard whined, he hated being left out of things, and Frank knew it.

“I was pretending that we were dating.” Frank said swiftly, a big sly smug on his face. Frank liked Gerard, he really liked Gerard, even since he was a fan of My Chemical Romance in the very very beginning. Gerard swallowed loudly, Frank didn’t say that right? He’s just very sleep deprived and is hearing things. Frank only smiled and leaned over inches away from Gerard. Gerard really wanted this day to come, he always knew that Frank was a top, the dominant behavior on stage said it all, Gerard also had his moments on stage but off stage he was his awkward, nerdy, and giggly self. But Frank was dominant both on and off stage and that’s why he connected their lips.

It was gentle and slow at first but they both wanted more. Frank licked Gerard’s lips, Gerard was quick to react and opened his mouth. His head was spinning, how was this actually happening? Frank’s lips were soft and as cliché as it sounds, their lips fit together perfectly. Sometime later Frank pulled away, leaving Gerard to lean after him. They were both breathing heavily and there was a thick atmosphere between them.

They both knew what was coming next. “Fran-“ Gerard tried to speak but Frank launched himself at Gerard making him fall fully back on the bed, their lips connected again this time more heated then Gerard anticipated. Teeth clashed as they tried to keep up with each other. Frank left Gerard’s lips trailing down to his jaw, Gerard let out a quiet moan as Frank bit on his neck, “Oh Gerard I’ve heard you on stage. I know you can moan louder.” Gerard let out a louder moan as Frank bit harder.

“You know, when you touched yourself on stage, letting out those beautiful moans.” Frank started, licking at Gerard’s neck. “I had a hard on, all durning the show. After I would have to rush off stage to get off.” Frank almost purred. Gerard moaned, did he really make Frank that way? Frank sat up and Gerard opened his eyes, which he didn’t even realized were closed in the first place. Gerard was greeted by the site of Frank practically ripping off his shirt. Gerard decided to join in and he took off his shirt and jeans. Frank got back on the bed, crawling up to Gerard and straddling his hips.

They looked at each other for a second, Gerard followed Frank’s tattoos and god was he turned on, ”Are we really doing this?” Gerard spoke up. Frank only shrugged, “If you want to,” Frank looked at Gerard’s bulge “ and it sure looks like you do.” Frank added grinding their hips together. Gerard only moaned in response. “Fuck yes I do.” Gerard finally said. “Been thinking about this for a while. Your dick baried deep in my ass, fucking me into the mattress so I can feel you for weeks.” Gerard practically growled.

Frank moaned and quickly reached down to Gerard’s bulge, palming him. Gerard gasped at the sudden friction. “The things you do to me.” Frank said looking down at the taller man. “Do more.” Gerard moaned and with that Frank swiftly pulled Gerard’s underwear off along with his. “If you say so.” Frank smirked, going down to his dick.

Without warning he took Gerard in, the older moaned at the warm sensation of Franks mouth. “Fuck, Frank” Gerard said loving this moment. Frank took more in and jerked off the rest that he couldn't take in. After a few minutes Gerard’s pants were getting rapid so Frank pulled off. Gerard whined at the loss of contact. “Where’s the lube and condoms babe?” Frank asked voiced rough, “In my bag.” Gerard responded. Frank rushed and got them. He came back on the bed and straddled Gerard again. Frank lubed up his dick moaning at the contact. He ripped open the condom and put it on. He put his fingers in Gerard’s mouth and Gerard quickly sucked on them, twirling his tongue around. Frank couldn’t take it anymore, he needs to be inside of Gerard.

He slowly inserted his first finger and worked up to three. Gerard arched his back moaning at the pleasure. “ Oh fuck right there!!” Gerard practically screams when Frank found his prostate. Frank brushed his prostate a couple more times before pulling them out. Gerard was about to whine but Frank quickly inserted his dick. Gerard moaned “Oh fucked you're so tight, more then I even imagined.” Frank let come out. Gerard panted, trying to adjust. Frank frantically kissed Gerard, wanting to move and finally fucking wreck Gerard. “Move baby, ‘m ready.” Gerard said after a while. That’s all Frank needed.

He pulled all the way out before slamming back in. “Frank!!” Gerard screamed at the sensation. Frank slammed in rapidly, “Faster!!” Gerard moaned loudly. Frank grunted and went deeper and faster. The were both moaning not caring about the people next door. Just then Frank hit Gerard’s prostate and Gerard let out a porn star moan that Frank never heard before. Frank moaned with him going faster then he ever thought was possible.

Gerard gasped and panted wrapping his legs around Frank making him go deeper. Frank kissed Gerard feverishly reaching down to jerk Gerard off with the pace if his thrusts. Gerard was very close, Frank chewed oh his earlobe,” I want to see your beautiful face when you cum for me” Frank whispered in his ear. With that Gerard came all over his and Frank’s stomach. Gerard’s muscles tightened around Frank and with a couple more thrusts Frank came into Gerard and pulled out. Gerard hummed in the new found emptiness. Frank took off the condom tying it up and throwing it away. He disappeared into the bathroom and came back with towels to clean up Gerard, who sleepily complied. Frank put the towels away and came back to Gerard sleeping, he slowly and carefully got on the bed and spooned him. “Hey, Frank?” Gerard said quietly. Frank looked down at him “Yes?” “I love you.” Frank smiled widely. “ I love you too Gerard, always have.” Frank breathed out fondly, Gerard’s quiet breaths gave away that Gerard has already gone to sleep. “And always will”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first smut on here so yeah I might have to edit some errors but yay, I'm pretty proud of this.


End file.
